Love, Lies, Deception and Revenge
by FantasyPrincess309
Summary: English gentleman Olvier Wood and American girl Anna O'Shea are crazy about eachother, they just don't know it yet. But when a group of their friends make it their job to get them together will they succeed? And what is that evil Draco planning?


This story much resembles Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing, except I changed all the things a hate and it's different.

Also all the characters and everything (except Anna of course) are credited to the wonderful mind of J. K. Rowling.

This story takes place during the Goblet of Fire. But I am having Quidditch, I'll explain how later.

Prelude

The story that I am about to start writing has been my most recent dream. It involves the character that is the star of all my fantasies. Her name is Anna Keelin O'Shea. She is 5'7" with long blonde hair. She has an athletic build that she uses to play many sports. (I know every time that I read fanfics I hate when people introduce new characters so if you're like me and don't want to read this I totally understand.) In this story she takes the place of Katie Bell because I love Katie Bell and I think they are very much alike. So basically everything she does in this story is how I think Katie Bell would act with a few modifications.

Anna's father Charles O'Shea was a powerful English wizard. He met and fell in love with Grace Bail an American muggle visiting England. It was not long until the young couple was married. Grace was very understanding when Charles told her that he was a wizard and soon the happy couple was blessed with a beautiful baby girl they named Anna.

However Charles was a strong voice against Voldemort and his supporters. When Anna was only 2 years old her father was murdered and Grace retreated back to America where should would raise young Anna until they day she got her letter from Hogwarts.

But that was fourteen years ago. Now Anna is in her sixth year of Hogwarts, where she will have to face…

Love, Lies, Deception and Revenge

Anna sat at a small table in the Gryffindor Common room next to her teammate and best friend Oliver Wood. They both leaned over an elaborate model of a Quidditch pitch and made the players move with their wands.

"No, look at this. If Angelina passes to me, and I pass to Alicia,"

"What good will that do? It's a basic passing play, any chaser should be able to do that," Oliver interrupted.

"I wasn't finished. While I'm passing to Alicia, Angelina flies around to the goal," Anna made the model Quidditch player do an elaborate swerve around the opposing team to the goal with a flick of her wand. "Then Alicia throws to Angelina, who should be wide open near the goal. And with Angelina's shot, we should get a goal every time."

Oliver studied the pitch and after a moment's hesitation he said, "Yeah, but this wont work all the time. It won't take long for the other team to catch on."

"I know that! But when they do catch on we can change it up! We can use little modifications like this to throw them off." Anna waved her wand so that the little players moved around in a new formation and scored again."

Oliver considered what Anna had just showed him for a minute trying to find a flaw in her plan. Anna knew he wouldn't find anything to complain about, witch would make him angry. She loved that he hated it when she had better ideas than he did, especially when it came to Quidditch.

After a few silent minutes Oliver unwilling agreed that it was in fact a good plan.

"Alright. I guess we could try it out."

As Oliver said this he looked around the common room. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten. They must have been working on these plays for hours. The room was now empty. He looked over at Anna. She was watching the little players move around the quidditch pitch, with a little smirk on her face. He hated when she made that face because he knew it meant that she had just beaten him in something.

Oliver remembered when Anna came out for the team in her fourth year. He was amazed that she had barley ridden a broom before. She was riding a very old Cleansweep. The thing must have been from the seventies. She said that it was her father's and it was the only broom she had ever ridden. The broom was fantastic though. She flew it amazingly. Of course he picked to be on his team, she was brilliant. Not only was she an amazing player, but she could also compose amazing plays inside her head. Then she would try them out with Angelina and Alicia, and they would all be able to perform the plays beautifully. She took everything into consideration, the way she was able to move her broom, Alicia's speed and Angelina's hard shot. Gryffindor had the best line of chasers compared to any team at Hogwarts, without a doubt.

Oliver and Anna became friends very fast. They didn't just spend time working on quidditch they also studied together, hung out and joked around together. Sometimes people made the mistake of thinking that they were together but they were always corrected very quickly. Anna was his best friend. She would never be anything more. . would she?

Breaking his deep thought Anna got up and put her arms up in the air to stretch and let out a huge yawn. Oliver looked up at her.

"I'm so tired," Anna said, still half-yawning.

"Yeah we've been at this for a while. You should get some rest for the match tomorrow. Are you going to show this play to Angelina and Alicia tomorrow morning or do you want me to?"

"Oh. I will. I don't want you trying to steal my awesome plays." Anna said jokingly.

"Yeah like I'd want my good name on rubbish like that. You know the only reason that I'm encouraging your little play-making hobby it because I feel bad for you." Oliver retaliated.

"Oh sure." Anna said teasingly.

Oliver shook his head, "I just felt sorry for you. You were just a little American girl trying to fly a broom."

"Oh you need me and you know it!" Anna stated. "Besides I'm the most contact that you get with girls. Without out me the only girls you would see would be those little figures," Anna said indicating the little quidditch pitch.

"Oh, but that's only because you scare off all the hot girls that want me." Oliver said, half laughing.

With that Anna stormed off to bed. On her way up the stairs she looked back at Oliver who was laughing at the way she flaunted up the stairs. "For your information any guy in this school would love to have me and instead I spend all my time with you!"

Oliver watched Anna finish climbing the stairs. Then she paused a moment for a moment before continuing into her dormitory. Oliver knew that she was just joking. By morning she would have forgotten all about it. It was kind of funny though. He knew that Anna was gorgeous and she really could have any guy in the school, yet she spent all her time with him.

"Well I guess I'm just lucky," he said to himself.

The next morning Anna woke up and looked at the clock. It read 10. She looked around the dormitory and saw it was empty. She grudgingly got dressed and went down to the common room. Oliver was sitting at the same table they had spent most of the night. Anna wondered if he had even gone to bed.

"Please tell me you got some sleep last night. We can't have our captain dragging down our perfect team!"

"Shut up! I got plenty of sleep. I was just waiting for you to go down to breakfast." Oliver answered.

"Ok, but we have to be at the pitch in an hour and a half."

"Unless you decide eat all the food in the dining hall, I'm pretty sure we'll make it." Oliver teased her.

"Shut the fuck up, foo." Anna said doing her best Mr. T impression.

"What did you just say?" A very confused Oliver asked.

"Never mind, I'm hungry lets go." Anna said, walking to the portrait hole.

When they got to the dining hall Anna saw Fred and George and sat down next to them. Oliver sat down across from her. She immediately got two pieces of toast and buttered them. Scooped eggs onto the toast and topped it off with a piece of cheese and three strips of bacon.

"Anna can't you eat anything normally?" Fred asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Anna replied. "So are you guys ready for the game today? I'm so excited!"

"What we have a game today?" George asked in a panic.

Oliver looked up from his eggs, with a completely distraught look on his face. "What? George we've been training for the past two weeks!"

"Oh you're talking about our Quidditch _match_. I'm sorry, yes I know about that." George answered looking at Anna with emphases on match.

"George, do you want to die today?" Anna asked.

"Careful Anna I might accidentally send a bludger at your face." George answered.

"Hey! You guys can kill each other after the season is over. Right now I want you guys to concentrate on the match." Oliver said, ending the fight.

"Guys he wants us concentrated." George said.

"Okay, okay. I'm concentrating." Anna said. She closed her eyes and cleared her face of all emotions. "Concentrating.. concentrating."

"Fred! I said concentrated not constipated." George shouted so loud a few Ravenclaw first years looked over and laughed.

George and Anna started to laugh but Oliver wasn't as amused. "Look you guys if you're not going to be ready for the match I'm not afraid to replace you!"

Fred, George and Anna all looked at each other for a moment. Then they burst out into a fit of laughter.

"That was cute Oliver. But I think you need to relax. We'll be fine." Anna said.

"Oh you think so?" A voice from behind them asked.

They all turned to see Ben Jackson, one of the chasers on the Ravenclaw team. Fred, George and Oliver all sat up in tough guy formation.

"Yeah Benny I think we'll do just fine." Anna answered.

"Hey Benny boy what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off shaving your legs before the match?" George asked.

"No George, I would rather he worked on his eyebrows." Fred replied.

"Hey guys I didn't come here to start trouble. I came to wish you luck." Ben told them.

"Yeah well I think it's going to be you guys who need luck." Fred told him.

"I'm sure we will." Ben said somewhat sarcastically, "I'll see you out there." After he said that he looked at Anna, smiled and walked away.

"Did you see that?" Oliver asked.

"Hey thanks for waking up there." Fred said sarcastically.

"Did you see him smile at Anna?" Oliver asked again. "What's with that?"

"Anna, do you have anything to say?" Fred asked.

"No, I don't know what that was about. He's pretty cute though." Anna said with a smile.

"Cute?" Oliver asked astonished.

"Yeah, he's easy on the eyes. And I could totally bounce a quarter of that ass." Anna said standing up. "But I'm going to get changed. I'll see you guys at the pitch in a half hour." And with that Anna left the dining hall and retreated to Gryffindor tower.

"Did she just say she could bounce a quarter off his ass? What the hell does that mean?" Oliver asked.

"I have no idea what half the things she says mean. But you sound jealous. Oliver do you fancy Ms. O'Shea?" Fred asked.

"No." Oliver said, "It's just weird that's all. I'm going to get dressed. I'll see you guys at the pitch." Oliver got up and left the dining hall, running to catch up with Anna.

"He is so stupid." Fred said.

"I know. He totally fancies her." George replied. "But the real question is what are we going to do about it?"


End file.
